Lyoko Shinobi's
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: Naruto, hinata, shikamaru, temari, neji and tenten are sent to a school to investigate, what will they find? inside, rated T, Naruto and Code Lyoko crossover. NaruHina ShikaTema NejiTen.


**Me: Okay everyone its me again. This is a new story and which I don't own any of the shows obviously. Anyways it's a Code Lyoko and Naruto Crossover Fanfic. God I wonder why im so obsessed with writing crossovers so much I just am. Oh well im sure you don't mind Naruto Crossovers. I mean if your reading this right now you obliviously like it some what. Anyways the couples in this story are NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, UlrYumi, and JereAeli. Okay so that's basically about it. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story, CHA!**

* * *

It was a peaceful and beautiful day in Kanoha. Naruto was at the ramen stand eating ramen…as usual. He hadn't been a missions since God knows when. He found it to be boring beyond belief, almost like he was fired from being a Shinobi. All he really wanted was to be sent on a stupid C-rank or B-rank mission. Just then someone came into the ramen stand. Naruto looked back and seen it was Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said

"Oh, hello Naruto-Kun." Hinata said sitting right beside Naruto.

"What'll it be Hinata?" Teuchi asked

"Um…I'll have some diet ramen." Hinata said

"Coming right up." Teuchi said.

So She and Naruto started to talk. Like Naruto she hasn't been sent on a mission in weeks. They both complained about how unfair it was. And then after complaining and Hinata got her ramen they talked about each other. After all, Hinata was down with a cold and they hadn't been able to talk to each other as much as they wanted to.

After they were done they went out and walked around Kanoha. Just as they were coming to the Sakura flowers, Neji came from out of no where spooking Naruto. At first Naruto thought that Neji was spying on them because Hinata's father wanted his precious daughter to be safe and didn't do anything that wouldn't do anything to ruin the clans or his reputation when she was with Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"The hokage called for us." Neji said "Now are you coming or not?"

"Yeah!" They yelled

So they went running towards the Hokage's mansion. When they finally got to Tsunade's office they found Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari waiting for them. Naruto and Hinata were a bit confused as to why Temari was here. After all Temari was a sand village nin, not a leaf village nin. So the question was, what was she doing here on this mission?

"What's Temari doing here Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked

"She specifically requested to go on the next mission that I assigned." Tsunade said not even bothering to look at his face "Anyways for this mission you'll be sent to a school in France for-"

"France!" The girls squealed "The place of love and lights!"

"Yes." Tsunade said "But anyways! The reason why your going is because a lot of strange things have been happening there, and they need someone to investigate the strange things. Unfortunately for the school, no one has actually been able to find out anything, except that whenever a mysterious thing show's up, it'll vanish out of thin air." "Great, another ghost thing." Naruto shuddered

"Well if you don't want the mission I can just resign it to-" Tsunade began

"Okay, I'll go." Naruto said

"Okay then, you have an hour to say your pack and say your goodbyes." Tsunade said "Your excused."

So Naruto and the others went to their homes to pack, except for Temari who went with Shikamaru, she left her things at his house. He had invited to stay at his house since she didn't have anywhere else to stay in Kanoha. And his parents didn't care, so they gave her the spare bedroom.

At Naruto's house, Naruto was packing his PJ's, an few extra pairs of cloths, and a load of Ramen noodles. As he was just about to head out of the door, he looked at his picture with him and his parents when he was just born. He didn't know much about his parents, except that they basically created him. In a way he felt happy to see the picture, but he also felt a sharp sting of pain go through his heart when he seen it.

So with that sting he turned the picture down so he didn't feel that sharp pain. He ran out of the house to join the others at the gate. But before he got their he ran into Neji, Tenten, and Hinata. So when they got to the gates they found Shikamaru and Temari were already there. They gave one last look at Kanoha. And with that, they were off!

**Next Day!**

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita were walking back from the old factory after deactivating a tower, and facing some of Xana's robots. Usually they weren't that tough to fight, but now they seemed to have gotten stronger for some strange reason. Jeremy couldn't even figure out why they were getting better.

"I wonder if Xana found out our weaknesses." Aelita thought out loud

"Don't be ridicules." Ulrich said "We don't have any weaknesses on Lyoko, right Jeremy."

"True." Jeremy said "But then again don't forget that theirs a chance Xana found some sort of way to hack into the super computer, after all the return to the past's haven't really wiped out some peoples memories about seeing Xana." "Just thank god that no one's actually found the super computer."

"Ah, you worry to much Jeremy." Odd said "You know what it is, you have been skipping out on Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner."

"Odd I don't think-" Jeremy began

"Come on you gotta agree with me." Odd said "I mean its been like three days since you actually had a real meal!"

"He does have a point Jeremy." Aelita said "You've been uneasy lately about Xana lately, and you haven't been eating right either."

"Fine I'll go to dinner tonight." Jeremy said

"That's the spirit." Odd said

"Oh, and I heard were getting some sort of surprise tonight." Yumi said "And from what I hear its really big."

"It cant be that big." Ulrich said

So the Lyoko warriors started to walk a little bit faster towards the school. Whatever the surprise was they thought it couldn't be that bad, or for the matter that important to them. But fate and destiny have a funny way of changing what you think about a certain thing. And that was exactly what was going on with the Lyoko gang.

**At Dinner **

Odd quickly at his food…no shocker there. And Jeremy just played around with his food until Aelita scolled him to eat. Just then Jim came into the room along with the principle. Jim as usual couldn't get anyone's attention, so the principle went up to the microphone and got everyone's attention.

"Well, since I have your attention I have some news." He said "Now as you all know some strange things had been happening around the school, and so the teachers and I came up with a solution." "We hired Ninja's from a place called Kanoha or the village hidden in the leafs to protect our school." "Before I introduce them to you, please treat them the way you would treat you and your friends. Now I'll let them introduce themselves." then Naruto and the others walked out.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!" Naruto said "I-im…Hinata…Hyuuga." Hinata said holding onto Naruto's arm

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji said not paying much attention

"Im Tenten." Tenten said

"Im Temari." Temari said giving one of her cocky smirks

"Not that it really matters, but im Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said giving a bored expression.

"With that I would like to see Sissi and mister Belpois in my office." He said walking off "And miss Hyuuga and mister Uzumaki also come."

So Jeremy and Sissi got out of their seats to join the principal and the two Shinobi. When they got to the principal's office they both were a little bit concerned that they were in trouble, but it was a totally different subject then getting in trouble.

"Now we don't have enough rooms in our school to school to house all of the shinobi, and since you two are the only ones with no roommates I'm moving Naruto in with Jeremy and Hinata moving in with you Sissi-"

"What!" Jeremy and Sissi said

"But Daddy you said that I wouldn't have to have a roommate." Sissi complained

"And I have to be in total silence when im doing…um…work." Jeremy said

"Ya'know were standing right here." Naruto said

"I made my decision, now your both sharing a room, so Sissi show Hinata to both of your dorms and Jeremy bring Naruto to your room." The principle said

So the two both showed the two shinobi to their new dorm rooms where they would now be staying in until they finished their mission. However Sissi was probably more angry at this than Jeremy ever could be. She didn't like Hinata's looks so she decided that she would make Hinata want to leave her dorm room.

"Make yourself at home." Sissi smirked "But I have to warn you that there are a lot of bugs in this room."

"That's okay." Hinata smiled "My teammate Shino is a insect handler."

"And…uh…a dog snuck into my room and it looked mean…I don't know where its hiding." Sissi said

"My other teammate Kiba has a dog name Akamaru and is a dog handler, at his house there are plenty of mean dogs, but I got over the fear of them."

"Uh…sometimes…weird flowers grow out on the wall outside, and once my friend smelled it and she was knocked unconscious for a week." Sissi said assuring herself Hinata would leave at that.

"Oh, my Sensei Kurenai taught me how to endure poisons that enter through your nasal cavity. So basically im immune to things such as that." Hinata smiled

Now Sissi was getting pissed off. How could she get this girl to leave, she was basically not afraid of anything. She was starting to run out of excuses. Then Sissi got an idea. What Sissi would do is try and make her so upset that she asked for a new room and keep out of her life.

"So, Hinata was it?" Sissi asked

"Yes." Hinata said

"So tell me about yourself." Sissi smirked

"Well…im from the Hyuuga clan…my fathers the clan leader, I have a little sister named Hinabi, and my cousin is Neji…I guess you could say im a princess according to what people go by now a days."

"Ah, so a princess." Sissi smiled "Well little Princess lets get something strait." "At home you're a princess or whatever, but at here im the princess and your just the peasant." "So if you ever do anything to get me mad I'll tell my father the principal of this school, and you and your little ninja friends will be booted out of her faster than you can say 'Princess Sissi' got that."

"Y-yes…" Hinata frowned

"Good." Sissi said "Now im going to take my shower, don't you dare touch anything."

"O-okay." Hinata said. So with that Sissi left.

Hinata quickly picked up her cell phone and called Temari. While she was waiting for Temari picked up, she listened to the theme song from death note. Temari had set it up to play that after she first got it. Hinata had Tokyo Girl by Ace of Base and Tenten had 1, 2 step. Just then Temari answered the phone.

"_Yo what's up Hinata?_" Temari asked

"Everything is terrible." Hinata moaned "My roommate is totally mean!"

"_God, I cant stand when people are such freakin jerks to other people just because they don't like the fact they have to share something with someone._" Temari said "_Tell you what. You can stay here with Tenten, and I'll be miss thing's roommate and teach her a lesson of respect._"

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked

"_Positive, now im coming over there right now so you get heading over here._" Temari said. So with that Temari hung up on Hinata.

So Hinata grabbed her bags and headed towards Tenten's room quickly. She didn't know much about Sissi, but then again she didn't want to stick around to find out either.

**

* * *

**

Me: So what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed this story and I should be updating slowly. Im behind in my chapters for my other story, so I might update slowly.


End file.
